Please, Come Back!
by Keyla Key
Summary: Di saat perasaannya mulai capek dan sakit. Hakyeon menemukan satu kenyataan yang belum pernah di ketahuinya. Demi mereka dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Dapatkah ke lima member VIXX membawanya kembali bersama mereka?
1. Chapter 1 Part 01

Warning : Little Angst, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Alur kecepatan dan mungkin feelnya kurang dapat.

.

.

.

.  
Happy Reading...!

.

.

.

.  
.

"Haah..."

Helaan nafas di keluarkan seorang namja tan yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tangan menumpuh dagunya. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau mungkin melamun?.

Dia merasa capek namun, juga sakit.

Bukan capek dalam artian sebagai leader. Yah... Walau sebenarnya menjadi seorang leader yang memimpin 5 orang dalam satu grup tidaklah segampang pemikiran seseorang.

Tentu saja dia capek, memimpin sebuah grup. Sambil mengejar cintanya.

Yang dia yakini, orang itu tidak akan melihatnya.

Dan sakit saat sahabat terbaik yang dia beri nama 'life long friend'-nya sekaligus seseorang yang sangat cintainya memintanya menjauh dari dirinya.

Kenapa terasa sangat sakit ketika orang tersebut memintanya secara langsung? Terlebih dengan nada yang tidak biasa dia gunakan padanya.

Haruskah dia menurutinya? Menjauhinya?.

Hanya dirinya? Tapi, itu jadi adil jika hanya dia yang merasa terabaikan namun, dirinya juga tidak bisa mengabaikan yang lainnya.

Jadi, dia harus bagaimana?.

Haruskah dia membedakan dia dengan member lain? Atau menyamakannya saja?.

'Haruskah aku melakukannya? Mulai besok?' Batinnya bertanya.

"Apakah N hyung sudah keluar?"

"Sepertinya sudah"

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara dua orang yang sangat di kenalinya.

Di lihat jamnya. '22.45 PM'

'Kenapa mereka belum tidur? Dan kenapa namaku di sebut-sebut?' Pikirnya

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang mereka tempati bersama, mendekatkan kupingnya bermasuk untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Ahh... akhirnya kita terbebas dari N hyung"

"aku rasanya senang sekali N hyung tidak di sini."

"Leo hyung apakah kau tidak merasa risih dengan N hyung yang selalu menggangumu?"

"... ya, aku risih."

"Ah, seandainya ada Nakhun Hyung di sini."

Deg!

Hakyeon merasa sakit, sangat sakit.

kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya saja jika sangat tidak menyukai ke hadirannya di dalam grup ini.

Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Jika saja sejak awal, dia mendengar ini, dia mungkin sudah mengundurkan dirinya sejak awal.

Kenapa harus di saat dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka...

Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya saja di depannya, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.

Dia akan menerimanya...

Menerima kalau dirinya tidak di terima di dalam grup ini.

Dia akan mengerti. Dia akan mencoba mengerti. Walau itu sakit, tidak apa-apa.

Dia akan mengerti, kalau saja mereka mengatakan secara langsung padanya.

Apalagi jika orang itu mengatakan langsung padanya.

Dia akan mengerti... Dia akan menerimanya.

Menerima kenyataan pahit ini..

Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan dirinya di dalam grup ini.

Tak terasa airmata jatuh di ke dua pipinya.

Beberapa menit dia tidak mendengar mereka berbicara. Hakyeon memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan langkah pelan agar mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya pernah berada di sana walau hanya sebentar.

Dia butuh menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Dia butuh tempat yang dapat membuatnya tenang sekarang.

Tempat yang dapat membuatnya merasa lega.

Tempat yang jauh dari mereka untuk sekarang ini.

Tempat yang dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Hakyeon ingin berteriak saja hari ini. Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sampai dia merasa lega dan ringan.

Dia tidak ingin mengingat hari ini.

Dia ingin ke tempat yang dapat membuatnya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang sejuk untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Atap apartemen

Kata itu langsung tergiang di kepalanya..

Yah, dia ingin sendiri sekarang. Dia ingin merasakan angin malam hari ini. Bermalam di sana sebentar sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Kalaupun dia sakit, toh tidak akan ada yang memerhatikannya.

Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang terletak di sana.

Memandang langit malam tanpa adanya bintang-bintang.

Seperti halnya dirinya saat ini, langit rasanya juga merasakan kesedihannya.

Hakyeon tidak bergerak kemanapun, dia menikmatinya.

Menerima hujan yang akan membasahi dirinya.

Rintikan demi rintikan menerpa dirinya.

Dia berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya.

Hujan pun mulai berjatuhan dengan deras dan menguyur kota seoul.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga airmatanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Sekitar lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Hujan belum juga berhenti.

Badanya mengigil itulah yang sekarang di rasakannya.

Tapi, dia menikmatinya masih dengan posisinya tersebut.

Hakyeon tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya dengan teliganya sendiri.

Mereka tidak menginginkan dirinya berada di sini bersama mereka, berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Hakyeon tidak ingin percaya bahwa mereka ternyata selalu mengeluh tentang dirinya di belakangnya.

Kenyataan yang pahit dan menyakitkan yang Hakyeon rasakan.

Dia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

Apalagi orang itu juga mengakui kalau dirinya risih akan kehadirannya.

Sedetik kemudian hujan berhenti, begitu pula dengan pemikirannya.

Di buka matanya dan kembali menatap langit.

Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui jawaban yang tepat yang harus di ambilnya.

Untuk mereka dan untuk dirinya.

Dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan sakit yang sama.

Jawaban yang akan menentukan takdir mereka.

Karena dia sudah mengetahui apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Ya, benar ini untuk diriku dan untuk kebahagiaan mereka juga. Batinnya.

.

.

.

.  
.

Jam 00.00 PM tepat Hakyeon kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Dengan baju yang basah Hakyeon memasuki apartemen mereka.

Berjalan menuju lemari pakaian menganti bajunya dengan baju hangat kemudian membawa baju basahnya untuk di cuci.

Setelahnya dia mengambil pel untuk mengeringkan air di lantai karena dirinya tadi. Tepat jam 01.15 AM Hakyeon selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Dia membaringkan dirinya di sofa, kembali melamun.

Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?.

Hatinya sebenarnya masih bimbang. Namun, setelah di pikir-pikir lagi ini juga keinginan sebenarnya mereka bukan?. Jadi apa salahnya menuruti keinginan mereka sebagai hadiah natal tahun ini dan hadiah tahun baru?.

Ide yang cermerlang sekali bukan?.

Ah, besok dia akan membicarakannya dengan manager hyung atau mungkin dengan sajangnim saja.

Ini pilihan yang terbaik. Batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7.10 AM

Hakyeon saat ini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ceo JF tanpa member mereka ketahui termasuk manager mereka.

"Apa kau yakin Hakyeon? Ini artinya mimpimu akan hilang Hakyeon-ah." Ucap Ceo JF memberitahukan kosenkuensinya.

"Aku sangat yakin sajangnim, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup." jawab Hakyeon

"Baiklah, walau kami melarangpun kau akan tetap melakukannya bukan?" Ucap Ceo JF bertanya.

"Ya. Anda benar." Jawab Hakyeon membenarkan.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu aku akan memberikannya izin." ucap Ceo JF

"Kamshamnida, sajangnim atas pengertiannya. Saya permisi." ucap Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Ah, tolong jangan mengatakan inin pada manager hyung dan para member dulu sajangnim... biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatakannya." Ucap Hakyeon kembali berbalik sebelum membuka pintu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan merasiakannya sampai hari itu tiba" jawab Ceo JF

"Sekali lagi kamshamnida sajangnim" ucap Hakyeon kemudian melengang pergi dari sana.

'Tinggal menunggu harinya saja' batin Hakyeon.

Beberapa saat setelah dirinya keluar dari kantor Ceo JF. Dia menekan nomor yang sudah sangat di hafalnya.

"Hyung... Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Hakyeon kepada seseorang di line seberang.

"Tentu Hakyeon. Katakanlah." Jawab seseorang di sana.

"Bisa carikan aku seseorang? Namanya Ro Nakhun" ucap Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Jam 8.00 AM tepat Hakyeon kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat mereka berbagi ruang.

"Hongbin-ah, Hyuk-ah, ayo bangun... Kita ada praktik pagi ini" ucap Hakyeon mengelus rambut mereka, setelah di rasanya cukup Hakyeon beralih ke dua orang lainnya.

"Jahwan-ah, Taekwonn-ah, ayo bangun... Kita ada praktik pagi ini" ucap Hakyeon dengan kata-kata yang sama dan perlakuan yang sama dia berikan kepada ke empat member tersebut.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan sederhana buat kita" ucap Hakyeon.

Kemudian kakinya membawanya ke tempat Wonshik tertidur dan membangunkannya dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan yang sama.

Hakyeon rasa dia tidak perlu lagi membeda-bedakan mereka. Waktunya memang masih banyak, oleh karena itu dia akan memulainya dari sekarang.

Menjaga jarak dengan mereka, tidak menggangu kegiatan mereka dan membiarkan mereka bermain dengan candaan mereka tentang dirinya.

Dan memberikan mereka kebebasan yang mereka inginkan.

Hanya itu saja yang terpikirkan oleh Hakyeon saat ini.

Dia tidak merasa baik-baik saja sebenarnya.

Tapi, ini adalah keputusannya, jangan buat dia mengantungkan keputusannya.

Natal hampir dekat dan tahun baru pun tak lama akan sampai.

Dia ingin memberikan mereka kado terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

Di saat-saat terakhir dia hanya ingin membawa sedikit kenangan bersama mereka.

Hanya itu saja.

Setelah itu dia akan memberikan mereka hadiah terbaik dari seorang Cha Hakyeon. Sang leader VIXX.

.

.

.  
.

Setelah Hakyeon keluar dari sana.

Keheningan terjadi di dalam sana, mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhrinya suara salah satu anggota termuda mereka terdengar.

"Hyung... Apakah kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan Hakyeon Hyung?" Tanya Sanghyuk kepada mereka.

"Ya, aku merasakannya juga, Hakyeon hyung sedikit berbeda dari biasanya." Ucap Hongbin jawab pertanyaan Sanghyuk.

"dia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Tidak usah memikirkannya, besok kalian akan mendengar teriakkannya lagi." Ucap Taekwoon tidak ambil pusing. Karena dia hanya menggangap kalau itu hanya akting Hakyeon belaka.

Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Namun, perasaan aneh bukan hanya mereka yang merasakannya. Wonshik yang berada di ruangan sebelah pun merasakannya juga.

'Ada yang aneh dengan Hakyeon hyung" batin mereka berempat kecuali leo.

Namun, apa yang di katakan Taekwoon tidak terjadi, itu semua malah semakin berlanjut terus menerus membuat para member merasa ada yang kurang di antara mereka.

Karena Hakyeon yang sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan praktik dance hingga tengah malam dan kegiatan MC-nya. Untuk menghindari mereka mungkin?.

Dan ini sudah terbilang dua minggu lamanya, walau awalnya mereka merasa biasa saja. tapi sekarang berbeda. mereka merasakan sosok hyung yang menyebalkan dan berisik hilang entah ke mana. Walau dia tetap memperhatikan mereka. Tapi, rasanya tetap saja aneh.

Walau hanya sedikit. Tapi, Taekwoon merasakan sesuatu di hatinya.. Dia merasa adanya kekosongan dan kehampaan di sana. Entahlah kenapa dia bisa merasakannya, dia tidak tahu.

Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Hakyeon pikir Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk mengikuti irama lagu yang sangat di sukainya. Hingga getaran ponselnya membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

'Hakyeon-ah hyung sudah menemukannya untukmu' ucap manager hyung di line sebelah.

"Kamshamnida Hyung. Bisa hyung mengirimkan alamatnya padaku?." ucap Hakyeon bertanya di akhir kata.

'Ya.. Hyung akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu.' Ucap manager Hyung.

"Sekali lagi kamshamnida hyung" ucap Hakyeon.

'Cheonma Hakyeon-ah' balas manager hyung.

Tak ingin membuat waktu lama Hakyeon membersihkan dirinya kemudian pergi menemui seseorang yang sangat ingin di temuinya sekarang juga.

.

.

.  
.

Saat ini Hakyeon sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang tersebut.

"Apakah kau yakin Hakyeon-ah?" Tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin Nakhun-ah" jawab Hakyeon kepada seseorang yang baru di ketahui namanya.

"Kau tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi?" Tanya Nakhun.

"Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang. Oleh karena itu, yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah aku melainkan kau Nakhun-ah" ucap Hakyeon.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya Hakyeon-ah... Mereka... Mereka..." Nakhun bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk mereka... Lakukanlah untukku" ucap Hakyeon menatap Nakhun tepat di matanya.

.

.

.

.  
.

Tidak terasa, tanggal 25 december telah tiba. Para member VIXX berkemas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Yah... Mereka mendapatkan liburan mereka tahun, bersama keluarga mereka.

Ah, pastinya mereka sangat merindukan orangtua mereka bukan?. Keluarga yang selalu ada untuk mereka saat mereka membutuhkan sandaran.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hakyeon saat mereka semua sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku rasa sudah semua, hyung." jawab Jaehwan memeriksa kembali barangnya.

"Yap, aku sudah semua hyung" ucap dua maknae berbarengan.

"Sudah hyung" jawab Wonshik

"... Sudah" jawab Taekwoon singkat

"Ah?, hyung belum bersiap-siap?" Tanya Sanghyuk tidak melihat Hakyeon memengang tasnya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung akan bersiap-siap" jawab Hakyeon.

"Ah, baiklah kami berangkat hyung...!" Ucap mereka berbarengan kecuali Leo

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan... Selamat tinggal... Sampai ketemu di malam tahun baru yah... selamat natal...!" Ucap Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya tanpa menyadari kata-katanya yang akan membuat sesuatu di hati mereka merasa tidak tenang.

"Ya, selamat natal hyung" balas mereka lagi-lagi kecuali Leo

Setelah mereka pergi dan menutup pintunya. Hakyeon jatuh terduduk di lantainya.

"Haaah... Selamat Natal VIXX." gumam Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.  
.

31 Desember jam 22.15

Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin dan Han Sanghyuk di buat bingung oleh leader mereka karena saat ini mereka berada di taman hiburan Amusement Park di malam hari.

Astaga... Apasih yang ingin di lakukan Hakyeon?. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di pikiran mereka.

Apakah mereka akan melakukan malam tahun baru di sini? Di amusement park yang gelap dan sunyi?. Yang benar saja... Ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada bermain di gedung tua yang di bilang angker.

Terlebih biasanya di taman bermain banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak terduga terjadi di sana. Seperti kuncir kuda yang sering terlihat berputar sendiri, bianglala yang sekali-sekali bergerak sendiri dan juga sering kali terlihat bayangan di salah satu kotaknya.

Ah, banyak sekali hal-hal berbau mistik yang berada di sekitar sana, walau sebenarnya itu adalah taman yang banyak di kunjungan orang bukan berarti di sana tidak ada hal yang seperti itu kan?.

Tanpa adanya Kru dan produser membuat mereka berpikir apakah ini akan di tanyangkan?

Atau sebenarnya semua kru bersembunyi di suatu tempat? Banyak pikiran membuat mereka makin pusing dan bingung.

"Ini adalah misi kita hari ini, katanya semua kru sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat sambil mereka semua kegiatan kita" ucap Hakyeon menjelaskan.

"Misi kita hari ini... Bermain... Sepuasnya?" Ucap Hakyeon pura-pura bingung saat membaca satu kertas berwarna kuning di tangannya.

Ah, ternyata ini adalah misi. Pikir mereka semua termasuk Leo.

Akting yang bagus sekali Hakyeon-ah. Mereka pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Kalau sebenarnya ini hanyalah keinginanmu bermain bersama mereka.

Sesuai yang di tulis di sana. Mereka bermain sepuasnya hingga mereka melupakan waktu yang sebentar lagi menandakan tahun baru akan tiba.

Hakyeon mengecek jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 23.47 PM.

'Sudah hampir waktunya.' Batinnya.

"Ah, sepertinya hyung melupakan sesuatu, kalian bermain saja lagi, hyung akan menyusul." Ucap Hakyeon kepada mereka kemudian berbalik ingin berlari.

Grab

"Hyung... Aku ikut denganmu" ucap Sanghyuk merasa akan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sana.

"Tidak usah Hyukkie-ah, hyung akan kembali." Ucap Hakyeon mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi..."

"Ah, baiklah... Kalau hyung belum balik dalam 5 menit. Kalian berkumpul saja di tempat kita berkumpul tadi. Okay, Hyukkie?" Ucap Hakyeon membuat kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, hyung" jawab Sanghyuk sedikit memaksakan tersenyum saat dirinya harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berlari kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul untuk menemui Nakhun. Sesuai janji mereka untuk bertemu di sana.

"Kau datang.." Ucap Hakyeon

"Ya... Aku datang, Hakyeon-ah" ucap Nakhun pada Hakyeon

"Mulai dari sini, aku serakan padamu" ucap Hakyeon menepuk pundak Nakhun.

"Ya, serakan saja padaku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Balas Nakhun

"Ah, tolong berikan ini kepada mereka" ucap Hakyeon menyerakan sebuah surat padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerakannya nanti" ucap Nakhun.

"Dah, sampai ke temu lagi." Ucap Hakyeon kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Sampai ke temu lagi... " Gumam Nakhun menatap langit.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sudah hampir 8 menit Hakyeon belum juga kembali, mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

Saat hampir sampai di sana, mereka melihat siluet seseorang yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat.

Satu persatu mereka terdiam di tempat saat mengetahui siapa gerangan tersebut.

"Nakhun?" Ucap Taekwoon

"Nakhun Hyung?" Ucap mereka berempat bersamaan

Merasa namanya di panggil Nakhun membalikkan kepalanya.

"Hay... Lama tidak berjumpa" ucap Nakhun melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jaehwan

"Apakah Hakyeon tidak mengatakannya?" Tanya Nakhun bingung.

"Kami tidak mengetahui apapun..." Jawab Wonshik

"Ah, iya ini surat darinya." Ucap Nakhun memberikan mereka surat tersebut dan di ambil oleh Jaehwan yang saat itu berdiri di tengah-tengah.

'Semoga kalian menyukai hadiah dariku...

Dari Cha Hakyeon, Leader VIXX atau kalian bisa mengatakannya mantan Leader VIXX sekarang. :D '

Hanya itu yang tertulis di sana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Hongbin membuat pertanyaan di kepalanya mereka akhirnya keluar.

"Tidak... mungkin..." Ucap Sanghyuk mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata tersebut.

"Ada apa Sanghyuk... Katakan!" Ucap Taekwoon sedikit panik(?)

"Ahhh... Dia tidak mengatakannya yah... Baiklah, aku yang akan mengatakannya." Ucap Nakhun.

"Apa.. Cepat katakan Nakhun/hyung" ucap Taekwoon dan Hongbin bersamaan.

"Mulai hari ini, aku menjadi Leader VIXX" Ucap Nakhun

Tepat jam 00.00 di mana kembang api berterbangan di atas langit malam tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR ENDING?

Saya buat FF ini sebagai perminta ma'afan saya karena belum bisa melanjutkan FF 'Only U' mian yah... (Imaginasi hilang karena sakit)

Ini saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian... Kalau anda menyukainya silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review...

Want Give Me U'r Love? Eh? Salah salah...

Want U Give VIXX U're Love? Lol? (Makin aneh.)

~Key~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 02

Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter pertama cerita ini...

|| GaemGyu92 || Bbangssang || Miku Onekawa || Nam Jung || ChaYunwoo || lovelhj1315 || Kim Hyun soo || LeoNizer || Guest || Baby Jung || nana || emma || chelle || Ifa || Kim Eun Seob eon || Rina Putry299 eon || Mongmong || Jf26 || mylovehakyeon || Jang Taeyoung || sri || starlight ||

Dan mianhae bila sebagian dari anda sekalian menangis karena cerita saya ini.

Saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda sekalian menangis...

Mianhae... #deepbow

yang penasaran... silakan membacanya sekarang...

dan mianhae... kalau ini mengambil banyak waktu untuk di update...

Warning : little angst, typo berterbaran di mana-mana, alur kecepatan dan juga feelnya mungkin kurang dapat.

kalau begitu... HAPPY READING GUYS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 january di tahun yang baru

VIXX melakukan semua aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Namun, kini semuanya terasa seperti baru buat mereka. Di tahun yang baru mereka mendapatkan hadiah yang mengejutkan dari sang Leader.

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui terasa berbeda saat bersama Ro Nakhun.

Tidak ada teriakkan, chophand, pelukkan hangat dan juga perhatian yang berlebihan.

Dia melakukan semuanya dengan baik sebagai leader baru, di mana dia berbeda dengan Hakyeon.

Namun, apakah dia bisa mengembalikan senyuman yang telah hilang di wajah ke lima member VIXX yang tersisa sekarang? Walau wajah Taekwoon tetap datar.. Namun, aura suram tetap bisa terasa di sekitarnya. Begitu pula dengan member lainnya.

Mereka tidak bersemangat dan tak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini.

Nakhun yang berdiri di sudut dapur, memperhatikan satu persatu ke lima member VIXX yang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan posisi mereka yang tak beraturan.

Ada yang duduk di sofa namun, badannya melorot ke bawah dan ada juga melamun, sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya.

Ada yang duduk di lantai sambil memandang kosong lantai di depannya, ada juga yang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit apartemen mereka.

Dan... Ada juga yang menatap kesal ponsel di tangannya. Sesekali orang tersebut, mencekram erat ponselnya namun, kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Dan helaan nafas mereka entah kenapa bisa selalu bersamaan.

Mereka... Ke lima member VIXX yang tersisa, merasa kehilangan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki, karena mereka hanya memiliki satu 'Leader' seperti dirinya yang mereka akui keberadaannya.

kini orang itu telah pergi entah kemana...

tak ada lagi keberadaan orang itu... semua tentangnya kini sudah menghilang...

tak ada satupun barang dan tanda-tanda keberadaannya pernah berada disana...

tak ada satupun...

mereka sudah mencarinya diseluruh ruangan tersebut...

tak ada satupun yang dapat mereka temukan...

yang tersisa hanyalah bayangan memori mereka saat bersamanya...

memori yang sangat ingin mereka buat ulang bersamanya...

memori yang menyenangkan...

bukan memori yang membuat hati seseorang yang mereka sayangi sakit...

memori yang penuh cinta dan kehangatan...

itulah yang seharusnya mereka isi dengan orang itu...

memori yang akan selalu di kenang...

bukan hanya mereka...

bukan hanya dirinya...

memori yang dapat dikenang mereka berenam dan juga starlight...

bintang mereka...

Yaa... Mereka merindukan orang itu.. Sangat merindukannya...

"Kau salah Hakyeon-ah, yang mereka butuhkan adalah dirimu." gumam Nakhun

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto keadaan mereka dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang baru di dapatkannya empat hari yang lalu.

Sending.

Foto itu terkirim, dia berharap bahwa Hakyeon melihatnya dan cepat kembali ke sini...

Untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah mereka yang telah hilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting...

Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam ponsel seorang namja berkulit tan.

Hakyeon memperhatikan sebuah foto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

'Kalian tidak seharusnya seperti ini... Kalian harusnya bahagia... Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan? Kenapa? Jangan membuat hatiku sakit melihat ini' Batinnya.

Sedih, itulah yang di rasakannya. Dia sudah melakukan yang dia bisa. Namun, kenapa mereka tidak bahagia? Apa yang salah?.

Hakyeon rasa semua yang di lakukannya sudah benar dan tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Namun, hatinya sakit saat dirinya melihat foto tersebut.

Bukan ini yang di inginkannya.

Dia ingin mereka bahagia, walau itu bukan dengan dirinya.

Sudah beberapa kali dia melihat mereka di TV menampilkan wajah yang bahagia namun, di balik itu semua ternyata tersimpan banyak kesedihan dan juga luka.

Mungkin kesedihan yang mereka rasakan tidak sebanding dengan kesedihan yang Hakyeon rasakan saat harus meninggalkan VIXX dan mereka.

Di malam tahun baru, di mana kembang api berterbangan di atas langit yang di sertai sedikitnya salju yang turun.

Walau Hakyeon sempat melihat sedikit reaksi mereka saat melihat Nakhun. Namun, dirinya tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya oleh karena itu dirinya berjalan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon POV

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apasih yang di pikirkan Hakyeon pabbo itu.. Apa dia pikir dengan melarikan diri seperti ini semua tanggungjawabnya akan hilang?.

haah... Walau kesal sama dirinya yang pabbo tapi, tak ku pungkiri diriku sendiri juga pabbo..

Heh... Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan kode yang di berikannya pada kami?.

Perbedaan yang di mulai sejak hari itu... Latihan yang berlebihan... bahkan dia menghindari kami...

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Apakah aku terlalu egois memintanya menjauh? Tapi, hati ini terasa sakit saat dirinya tak ada lagi di sini. Menjauh yang ku maksud bukanlah seperti ini. Seandainya aku tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu dan mengikuti perkumpulan malam mereka waktu itu...

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jaringan mohon hubungi beberapa sa...`

Tut

Haaah... Beberapa kalipun ku menelepon nomornya selalu saja operator yang menjawab. Kemana kau perginya Hakyeon-ah. Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu.. Kumohon kembalilah...

Tes

"Hyung... Kau menangis" ucap Sanghyuk

"Eh? T-tidak.. Hyung tidak menangis" ucapku menghapus airmata yang jatuh. Sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau menanggis?" Ucapku spontan saat melihat airmata jatuh di pipinya.

Sanghyuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajah tanggisnya, tak lama aku mendengar suara tanggis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks... Waktu itu... Hiks... Kalau saja... Kalau saja aku hiks.. mengikuti perasaanku untuk menahan hiks... Hakyeon hyung lebih lama, pasti tidak akan menjadi hiks... seperti inikan? Hyung?" Ucapnya di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Deg..

Sakit.. Terasa sangat sakit... Mendengarnya, hati ini terasa sakit..

Hati yang lembut yang di milikinya kini terluka hanya karena kebodohan dan keegoisanku semata..

Grab

"Tidak... Itu bukanlah salahmu... Kau tidak bersalah apapun Hyukkie-ah, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah.." Ucapku mengelus rambutnya.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi, satu persatu para member mendatangi kami, dan bergabung dalam pelukkan yang menurutku sangat menyedihkan.

Yah... Benar bukan dirimu yang salah, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang salah.

Hanya aku yang bersalah... Karena tidak menyadari perasaannya yang tersakiti dan semakin membuatnya lebih merasakan sakit. Rasa sakit yang di terimanya seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawabku sebagai kakak ke dua untuk menenangkannya...

Dan membuatnya merasa nyaman sebagai kakak tertua ke dua di grup ini.. Tapi, aku malah egois.. Dengan mendorongmu menjauh dariku setiap hari.

Setiap kali memikirkan dirimu tak ada di sini.. Entah kenapa rasanya di hati ini terasa sakit...

Akan semakin sakit saatku mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa kau pergi karena perkataan kami waktu itu..

Di malam 25 November di mana saat itu kami kira kau sedang berada di luar apartemen kita.

Aku tidak seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik dengan jawabannya yang membuat hatimu semakin sakit.

Aku tahu... Aku egois... Sangat egois malah... Oleh karena keegoisanku aku ingin kamu kembali padaku... Walau dengan cara apapun juga... Asal kamu kembali ke sini... Bersama kami... Berada di tengah-tengah kami.. Dengan senyum mataharimu... Bersama kami kembali...

Ha ha... Ternyata aku memang sangat egois... Dan kau sangat mengetahui diriku yang egois ini bukan?.

Hari itu... Kami tidak tahu harus mencarimu dimana lagi, kau tidak berada di rumahmu, di rumah temanmu, di semua tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan adanya keberadaanmu, dimanapun kami mencarimu... Kau tidak ada.. Seakan dirimu menghilang di telan bumi saat itu juga.

Katakan saja aku egois... Aku memanglah seorang laki-laki yang egois... Asalkan dirimu kembali ke sini.. Asalkan kau kembali berdiri di hadapanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali kepada kami.. Kepadaku...

Aku ingin kembali memeluk tubuhmu... Yang menurutku menyebarkan wangi strawberry itu... Wangi yang membuat jantung berdetak tak karuan, entahlah perasaan apa ini... Aku tidak tahu...

Aku sebenarnya merasa buruk, hanya menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Ha ha... Egoiskan...

Kami menangis seperti ini mungkin hampir 30 menit lamanya. Hingga satu persatu mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan jatuh tertidur di lantai dan juga di pinggiran sofa.

Kau tahu Hakyeon? Mungkin kau egois untuk saat ini... Tapi, mungkin kamilah yang akan menjadi lebih egois jika itu menyangkut tentangmu...

Cepat kembali cha pabbo.. Julukkan yang aneh bukan? Itu aku buat special untukmu... Cha pabbo.. Dan hanya aku yang memilikinya...

Jika kau ingin mendengarnya... Cepatlah kembali ke sini... Cha Pabbo...

Taekwoon POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan POV

Hyung... Mian... Mian atas perkataanku waktu itu... Perkataan yang mengandaikan Nakhun hyung berada di sini...

Bukan itu maksudku... Bukan ini yang kami inginkan... Kami tidak ingin posisi-mu tergantikan seperti ini...

Di sini terasa sepi... Tanpa teriakkan mu membangunkan kami... Tanpa tawamu bersama kami... Semuanya terasa sepi dan berbeda... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghibur mereka... Sisi Ken-jummaku tak mau ke luar sama sekali semenjak kau pergi...

Aku... Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang dongsaeng yang baik bagimu...

Kau begitu baik, penyanyang dan tak pernah mengeluh apapun tentang kami...

Mian... Atas keburukkan kami mengeluh tentang dirimu...

Tak satupun dari kami yang pernah mendengar dirimu mengeluh tentang kami...

Yah... Aku tahu... Kami egois... Karena hanya memikirkan diri kami sendiri... Tanpa memikirkan dirimu yang mungkin lebih tersakiti oleh perkataan kami hari itu...

Hyung... Di sini sangat sepi tanpa adanya kehadiranmu di tengah-tengah kami...

Aku merasa sosokmu kini terus menghantuiku... Entahlah... Aku merasa sosok hyung yang penyanyang seperti dirimu hanya aku miliki di sini...

Namun, kini kau pergi entah ke mana..

Waktu itu kami mencarimu ke manapun, di tempat-tempat yang kami ketahui namun, kau tak ada di manapun itu... Kau menghilang bagai asap yang tertiup angin...

Menyebar kemudian menghilang...

Mian... Kami tidak tahu... Bahwa mungkin perasaan sakit dan rindu akan dirimu yang kami rasakan tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat itu.

Kau mungkin merasa lebih dari sekedar rasa sakit dari pada kami...

Hyung yang kami sayangi dan kami akui keberadaannya... Kini kau menghilang entah ke mana...

Ku harap kami bisa menemukanmu, bagaimanapun caranya kami akan membawamu kembali bersama kami... Itu janjiku padamu...

Walau kau tak dapat mendengarnya...

Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan waktu itu... Walau harus menunggu lama..

Tak apa-apa asalkan kau kembali... Hyung... Aku sangat merindukanmu... Mereka juga... Seandainya kau bisa melihat keadaan kami saat ini... Kau pasti akan menatap kami sedih.. Kami tahu kami menyedihkan tanpamu hyung...

Hari-hari yang kami lalui denganmu tak akan bisa tergantikan begitu saja dengan adanya Nakhun Hyung di sini...

Semua terasa berbeda, terasa aneh dan begitu memilukan...

Tak ada lagi dirimu di sini... Karena tanpa dirimu kami hanyalah sebuah kertas yang usang dan tak bisa di pakai lagi..

Namun, di tanganmu kertas usang tersebut bisa di pakai dengan sangat baik... Menjadi sangat mulus...

Hyung... Kami merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu...

Sampai hari itu datang... Aku tak akan melupakanmu... Oleh karena itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga mereka sampai kau kembali ke sini lagi... Hyungku yang sangat ku sayangi... Cepatlah kembali...

Jaehwan POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonshik POV

Hakyeon hyung... Aku adalah adik yang jahat bukan? Walau kau tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung perasaanmu pada kami... Semenjak kau menghilang... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami merasakan perasaan yang kau rasakan akan perkataan kami...

Yah... Aku adalah dongsaeng yang jahat... Jahat karena akulah yang membuatmu pergi... Jahat karena tanpa aku sadari... Aku telah menyakiti hatimu..

Seandainya aku tak membuat perkumpulan bodoh malam hari itu...

Seandainya aku tak membahas tentang dirimu yang selalu menggangu Leo hyung dan mengatakanmu menyebalkan dan mengeluh tentang dirimu...

Kau mungkin tidak akan pergi dari kami...

Aku adalah adik yang buruk... Sangat buruk hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri..

Aku adik yang buruk, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu...

Sangat buruk...

Aku akan berusaha berubah... Dan berusaha mengerti akan hatimu...

Oleh karena itu.. Ku mohon... Kembalilah... Hyungku...

Hyung terbaik yang hanya ku miliki di sini...

Hyung yang selalu bisa di andalkan... Kini kau pergi karena kebodohanku...

Kami tahu.. Mungkin kau menonton kami di suatu tempat...

Tanpa kami sadari... Hari ini, kami memberikan tatapan nanar ke arah kamera..

Kehilangan dirimu membuat kami tidak dapat fokus dalam perkerjaan kami...

Kau tahu hyung? Hadiah yang kau berikan... Sungguh tak terduga dan tak bisa di tebak...

Kau memberikan Nakhun hyung gelarmu sebagai Leader..

Kau tahu hyung? Kami tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya ada di sini... Mengantikan posisimu yang hanya kau yang kami akui sebagai Leader VIXX

Posisi itu tak akan bisa tergantikan dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengantikannya selain dirimu...

Cepatlah kembali ke sini dan menempati tempat itu kembali...

Hari ini... Kami kembali menangis karena mengingat dirimu...

Kami terlihat menyedihkan sekali sekarang...

Walau Nakhun hyung juga memperhatikan kami...

Namun, perhatian yang di berikannya terasa sangatlah berbeda dengan perhatian yang kau berikan pada kami hyung...

Aku tahu... Nakhun hyung dan dirimu... Bukanlah orang yang sama...

Kami sangat menyanyangimu lebih dari yang kau ketahui...

Kami juga menyanyanginya...

Tapi, rasa sayang kami padamu dan dirinya sungguh sangat berbeda...

Dan mian... Atas semua candaan kami tentang dirimu hyung...

Tuhan... Biarlah kami bertemu dengannya lagi...

Kami tak akan menyiayakan dirinya lagi...

Hyung kami tersayang dan hanya di sini kami memilikinya...

Kalau Tuhan mengizinkannya... Aku akan menjaganya lebih dari aku menjaga diriku sendiri... Aku janji..

Wonshik POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin POV

Hyung... Kenapa hati ini terasa sangat sakit saat kau tak ada lagi di sini?

Sakit saat aku menyadari bahwa ternyata aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil tanpa dirimu di sini...

Kami kekanakan dan memalukan bukan?

Kau tahu hyung? Tanpa dirimu di sisi kami... Kami bukanlah apa-apa...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan pada malam hari itu...

Namun, yang pasti itu sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar...

Seandainya aku menyadari lebih dulu perubahan yang kau berikan pada kami..

Walau kau tetap perhatian namun, perhatianmu tidaklah seperti dulu lagi...

Sejak hari itu, kau mulai menyamakan perhatianmu pada kami yang biasanya kau lebih-lebihkan pada Leo hyung dan Hyukkie

Mian... Maafkan kami yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dirimu sedikitpun...

Maafkan kami dongsaengmu yang nakal ini.

Hiks... Ha ha... Kenapa aku cengeng sekali sih..? Mengingat dan menyadari bahwa dirimu tak ada lagi di sini... Airmata ini seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir...

Memori kebersamaan kami denganmu seakan menjadi sebuah film pendek yang terus berputar di kepalaku.

Senyummu, tawamu dan juga teriakkanmu hyung... Semuanya terus berputar di sini...

Aku akan melakukan apapun, apapun yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu kembali pada kami...

Lihatlah si maknae ini hyung... Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini...

Kau tahu hyung? Aku terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari pada si maknae...

Mata panda ini, mungkin tak akan hilang sampai kami menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali bersama kami.

Kami memang terlihat bahagia di depan kamera namun, itu hanya kamuflase belaka saja... Dan make-up ini hanya bisa menutupi mata panda kami... Tidak dengan hati kami yang merasa kehilangan akan dirimu.

Aku tahu... Tidak... Kami tahu, kami sangat egois bila mengharapkanmu kembali kepada kami tanpa usaha menyakinkan hatimu kembali..

Aku akan berusaha saat hari itu tiba, hari dimana kami dapat menemukanmu, dan membawa dirimu kembali pada kami... Untuk starlight dan sang maknae..

Sisi cengengku ini... Mungkin kau ingin melihatnya... Jadi, cepatlah ke sini...

Mian.. Atas keegoisanku selama ini hyung...

Kami mencintaimu... Dan sangat merindukanmu di setiap waktu dan hari-hari kami di sini...

Aku harap hari itu datang secepatnya...

Hongbin POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk POV

Kau adalah hyung sekaligus eomma bagiku di dalam grup ini... aku sangat merindukanmu... Sangat sangat merindukanmu...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu pada malam hari itu...

Malam... Sebelum kau berubah...

Seharian setelah kami mencarimu di tempat yang kami ketahui...

Di sore harinya... Ceo-nim datang ke apartemen kami...

Dia menyadarkan kami.. Atas semua yang kami katakan padamu...

Dengan wajah datar dan aura kemarahan yang sangat terasa dia membuat kami tersadar...

Sangat menyakitkan...

Manager hyung pun tak mengetahui di mana dirimu berada...

Kau sangat gila hyung... Ah, tidak... Kamilah yang sangat gila hyung...

Terus bercanda tentang dirimu dan terus menyakiti hatimu...

Kami dongsaeng yang nakal, buruk, gila, kekanakan dan juga memalukan...

Kami tahu... Kau pasti tak pernah menganggap kami seperti itu...

Kau adalah hyung sekaligus eomma bagiku...

jika ada pertanyaan siapa yang paling egois di dalam grup ini...

Mungkin kami akan menjawab diri kami sendirilah yang egois...

Seandainya hari itu aku mengikuti kata hatiku untuk menahanmu lebih lama lagi... Kau mungkin tak akan pernah menghilang dan pergi dari kami...

Saat menyadari kenyataan ini... Tidak hanya hatiku yang terasa sakit... Tubuh dan jiwaku juga merasakannya hyung...

Kau adalah orang pertama yang sangat akrab denganku saat training dulu...

Aku sangat menyanyangimu lebih dari aku menyanyangi diriku sendiri...

Si maknae yang kau banggakan kini... Sekarang sangat menyedihkan hyung...

Biasanya di saat diriku terpuruk dan merasa sedih seperti sekarang ini... dirimu selalu ada untukku...

Tak ku pungkiri bahwa di dalam sosokmu tersebut.. Kau memiliki aura keibuan yang mungkin tak pernah ada di dalam grup lain...

Kau mendeskripsikan rasa sayangmu pada kami dengan cara yang berbeda dengan yang lain...

Sangat hangat dan menenangkan itulah aura yang sering terpancarkan oleh tubuhmu...

Kau tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi lelah mu pada kami..

Kau selalu memperlihatkan bahwa dirimu kuat..

Perhatian yang kau berikan padaku...

Sangatlah hangat walau tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku selalu berusaha menjauhi dirimu..

Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang kelakuan kami...

Kau pasti tahu hyung... Kau memiliki tempat yang sangat special di hati kami...

Tempat yang tak dapat di jangkau oleh siapapun...

Tapi, kau bisa dan kau membuktikannya.

Sekarang ini... Kami terlihat seperti sebuah mayat yang merindukan kehidupannya...

Tak memiliki semangat dan tak ingin melakukan apapun...

Semuanya terasa sangat berat dan semakin berat saat kami berpikir bahwa dirimu... Mungkin tak ingin melihat kami seperti ini...

Kau mungkin menginginkan kami bahagia dengan adanya Nakhun hyung di sini mengantikan posisimu...

Tapi, kau salah... Kami tak dapat bahagia tanpa dirimu di sini...

Yang kami inginkan hanyalah dirimu... Berada di sini... Di sisi kami... Berdiri di tengah-tengah kami... Bersama kami untuk melangkah lebih maju lagi...

Aku merindukanmu... Sangat.. Sangat merindukanmu...

Apakah hyung juga merindukan kami? Aku sangat berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah Yah...

Kami akan terus mencarimu... Walau badan kami harus mati sekalipun...

Kalau kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena kami sangat menyayangimu..

Rasa sayang yang kami miliki untukmu itu lebih besar dari pada dunia ini..

Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui satu hal hyung... Bahwa kami sangat mencintaimu, hyung... Saranghae... My lovely Hyungie...

Sanghyuk POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon terus menatap foto yang di terimanya..

Terasa sakit dan menyedihkan...

Airmatanya sudah mengering beberapa jam yang lalu...

Ingin menangis lagi.. Tapi, tidak bisa...

Airmatanya tak bisa keluar...

Ingin sekali dirinya datang ke apartemen mereka dan memeluk mereka semua.

Tapi, tidak... Hati dan pikiranya tidak bersahabat sama sekali...

Dirinya sudah beberapa kali datang hanya untuk melihat mereka walau hanya sebentar... Kemudian pergi dari sana.

Tak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di sana.

Memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan berharap mereka tak menyadari dirinya yang memperhatikan mereka di sana.

Setiap melihat mereka di depan matanya... Beberapa langkah saja jauhnya... Hakyeon ingin sekali rasanya berlari ke arah mereka dan berhambur memeluk mereka semua..

Namun, lagi-lagi hati dan pikirannya tidak bersahabat sama sekali...

Tak ada yang lebih sakit saat melihat mereka sakit bukan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini... Tangal 12 february di tahun yang baru...

Lagi-lagi Hakyeon memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan...

Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki mobil...

'Hyukkie sakit?' Batinnya saat melihat si Maknae yang merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukkan tangannya di saku jaket dan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

Mungkin orang lain tak akan menyadarinya..

Namun, Hakyeon menyadarinya.

Di kirimkannya sebuah pesan pada Nakhun dan berharap bahwa Nakhun bisa menanganinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting~

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Nakhun dengan cepat di raihnya ponselnya dan di bukannya pesan tersebut.

"Sanghyuk-ah, kau sakit?" Tanya Nakhun setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Tidak hyung... Aku hanya sedikit merasa dingin." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nakhun memastikan

"Ya, hyung" jawabnya lagi.

Terdengar lemah memang... Mungkin nanti dia harus memeriksanya.

'Memang benar kata Hakyeon' batinnya

Sedangkan Taekwoon yang berada di belakang saat itu bingung dengan perkataan Nakhun.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya? Bukankah tadi dia tidak memperhatikan kami sama sekali?. Batinnya bingung.

Setelah hampir jauh dari apartemen mereka, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet yang tidak asing baginya di kaca spion mobil van mereka.

'Hakyeon? Mungkinkah Nakhun...' Batinnya kembali melihat ke arah Nakhun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, Gwanchana?" Tanya Hakyeon kepada Nakhun

"Ne, gwanchana. Dia sedang beristrahat sekarang." Jawab Nakhun

"Syukurlah... Kau harus lebih sering memperhatikan mereka, Nakhun-ah" ucap Hakyeon mengelus dadanya.

"Ne, aku akan melakukan sebisaku.." ucap Nakhun.

"Hakyeon-ah..." Panggilnya

"Kau tak ingin kembali?" Tanya Nakhun

Deg

"Kembali? Ke sana? Kurasa tidak... Aku tidak ingin hatiku kembali tersakiti.. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku dan... bukankah mereka juga terlihat bahagia bersamamu." Ucap Hakyeon tersenyum yang lebih seperti bertanya pada Nakhun.

"Tidak Hakyeon... Mereka tidak bahagia dan tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali..." Ucap Nakhun memberitahu

"Haah... Sejak kau memberikan posisi ini padaku" lanjutnya.

Seketika muka Hakyeon berubah sedih mendengarnya.

Hening... Tak ada yang berbicara lagi, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Nakhun harus pergi dari sana Hakyeon tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Dia hanya menatap kosong meja yang berada di depannya ini.

"Kenapa... Rasanya semakin sulit melepaskan kalian begitu saja? Kenapa kalian tidak bahagia? Kenapa? Kalian membuat hatiku semakin sakit bila seperti ini terus. Ku mohon biarkan aku juga bahagia dengan melihat kalian bahagia..." Gumam Hakyeon menahan air mata yang akan jatuh di pipinya.

Kemudian menunduk, membiarkan air matanya jatuh di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jepret!

"Kuharap kau tak akan marah padaku" ucap seseorang mengfoto Hakyeon dari kaca luar.

Sending

Foto itu terkirim

Dia hanya bisa menunggu mereka datang ke tempat ini dan berbicara dengan dia.

Dia sangat berharap mereka... bisa meluluhkan hatinya kembali..

Dan dirinya sendiri memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting~ Ting~

Dua pesan masuk di ponsel mereka membuat mereka cepat-cepat membuka ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berempat dengan Sanghyuk yang tertidur, merasa mendapat satu harapan sekarang.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?" Tanya Taekwoon kepada mereka.

"Aku juga" jawab Jaehwan

"Sama Hyung" jawab Wonshik

"Aku juga, Hyung" jawab Hongbin

Senyuman berkembang di bibir mereka.

"Hyung... Kafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kita sekarang." ucap Jaehwan saat menyadari tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu... Bukankah Nakhun hyung juga sedang pergi? Tapi di pesan ini dia bilang... dia mendapatkannya dari seseorang.." ucap Hongbin

"Bisa jadi seseorang yang di temuinya itu yang memberikannya foto ini" ucap Wonshik menimpali.

Perkataan Wonshik membuat mereka berpikiran sama dengannya.

"ayo, kita ke sana." Ucap Taekwoon membuat mereka bergegas keluar dari apartemen.

"Manager hyung... Kami pinjam mobilnya.." Ucap Jaehwan sedikit berteriak mengambil kunci yang saat itu berada di atas meja.

"YAK! Kalian mau kemana" ucap manager hyung

"Ke suatu tempat" jawab Hongbin

"Untuk bertemu seorang" jawab Wonshik

"Cha Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon

Membuat manager hyung terdiam mendengar nama Hakyeon di sebutkan Taekwoon.

Apakah mereka akan bertemu dengan Hakyeon? Yang hampir dua bulan ini tidak dapat mereka temui di manapun itu?.

Brumm...

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi... Sudahlah." Gumam manager hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di kafe yang di maksud oleh Jaehwan.

Mereka berempat berlari masuk ke dalam sana namun, Hakyeon tak ada di sana.

Apakah mereka terlambat? Sepertinya begitu.

Hakyeon sudah tak ada di sana, tanda-tanda keberadaannya pun tak ada di sana.

Kenapa selalu berakhir dengan keputus-asaan sih?.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah capek terus berharap bahwa dia akan ada di sana dan tak bergerak ke mana pun.

Sementara Sanghyuk yang masih duduk di dalam mobil menghela nafasnya melihat wajah sedih mereka dari kaca mobil.

Ini... bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkannya seperti ini.

Sanghyuk terus bergulat dengan pikirannya hingga tanpa dia sadari matanya mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kafe sebelahnya dan berjalan melewati mobil mereka.

Tunggu... Apakah mereka salah kafe? Yang benar saja?. Astaga...

Di perhatikan nama kafe yang baru saja mengeluarkan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya dengan nama kafe yang di sebelahnya dan mencocokkan nama kafe yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

'Mereka salah kafe' batinnya

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sanghyuk ke luar dari dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan mobilnya yang terbuka.

Mengejar sosok yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Hakyeon hyung..." Teriaknya.

Sosok yang di kejarnya terdiam sebentar namun, kemudian berjalan cepat bermaksud menghindari Sanghyuk yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Bruk

Hingga suara jatuh membuat Hakyeon (sosok yang di kejar) Sanghyuk berhenti melangkah.

Dia ingin berbalik membantu Sanghyuk berdiri namun, mendengar suara yang lainnya.

"SANGHYUK!/HYUKKIE!"

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg

Dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Sanghyuk berdiri dan kembali berjalan bergabung dengan ke rumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hiks... Hyungie... Hakyeon hyung..." Isak Sanghyuk kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia mendengarnya...

Isak kecil itu memanggilnya...

Dia ingin memutar badannya sekarang juga dan berlari memeluk maknae kesayangannya.

Dia ingin...

Sangat ingin...

Tapi... Tak selamanya keinginannya akan terpenuhikan?

Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa demam Sanghyuk tidak makin parah setelah ini...

'Ma'afkan hyung.. Hyukkie-ah.' batinnya terus melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah tak ada namja dengan baju seperti ini masuk ke sini?" Tanya Wonshik menunjukkan foto yang di kirim Nakhun.

"Tidak tuan, tidak ada." Ucap sang kasir

"Gimana ini hyung? Dia tak ada di si... ni... Hyukkie?" Ucap Hongbin kepada Jaehwan dan perhatian teralihkan saat melihat Sanghyuk yang berlari keluar dari mobil.

"Yak Hongbin! Tunggu!" Ucap Jaehwan sedikit berteriak.

Hongbin berlari menyusul Sanghyuk, begitupun dengan yang lainnya yang berlari mengikuti Hongbin.

Bruk

"SANGHYUK/HYUKKIE" teriak mereka bersamaan saat melihat Sanghyuk terjatuh.

"Hiks... Hyungie... Hakyeon hyung..." Isak Sanghyuk dan di bantu Hongbin untuk berdiri..

"Hakyeon? Kau melihatnya di mana?" Tanya Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar sana.

"Di sana... Tadi dia masih berada di sana..." ucap Sanghyuk tangannya terulur menunjuk jalan yang di lewati Hakyeon.

"YAK! Leo hyung tunggu!" Teriak Jaehwan dan Wonshik bersamaan melihat Taekwoon langsung berlari ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Sanghyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon terus berlari tanpa di sadarinya, dia melewati orang yang di carinya tersebut.

"Haaah... Haah... Haah... Hakyeon-ah.. Kau di mana? Kenapa terasa sulit sekali menemukanmu?" Gumam Taekwoon terus berlari mencari di tempat-tempat kemungkinan Hakyeon pergi.

Taekwoon berhenti di depan seberang jalan yang sangat di penuhi pejalan kaki tersebut.

"Hhahh... Haah... ARRRGGG!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Tidak jauh darinya, tepatnya di belakang Taekwoon, Hakyeon baru saja memasuki sebuah toko manisan.

'Mungkin semua ini sudahlah takdir Woonnie.' Batin Hakyeon yang saat itu mendengar perkataan Taekwoon sebelum Taekwoon berlari terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tidak tenang dan rasa khawatir terus mendatanginya...

Sanghyuk...

Nama itu terus tergiang di kepalanya...

Beberapa jam terakhir ini... hatinya tak tenang...

Dia berjalan bolak-balik di rumah temannya...

Pikirannya kacau karena mengingat suara Sanghyuk yang lemah beberapa jam yang lalu...

Dirinya khawatir... Sangat khawatir...

Apakah dirinya harus menelepon Nakhun?

Berpikir untuk menelepon Nakhun membuat hatinya bekerja lebih cepat dari apa yang di harapkan..

Rasanya dia takut... Takut mendengar berita buruk tentang Maknae VIXX tersebut...

Tapi... Hatinya tidak tenang...

Rasa khawatir itu terus membuatnya tidak tenang...

Haruskah dirinya menelepon Nakhun?

Okay... Dia ambilnya ponselnya dan mulai menekan nama Nakhun dan meneleponnya..

"Hakyeon-ah... Sanghyuk.. Panasnya tinggi sekali..." Ucap Nakhun di seberang.

Rasa khawatir kembali menyerang...

"Kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hakyeon

"Sudah... Sekarang kami berada di rumah sakit... Dia di ruangan 057" ucap Nakhun.

"Hakyeon-ah... Come here... Look for him... He very miss u, them too. U know it... I'm beg u... Come here because he need is u not me..." Lanjut Nakhun dalam bahasa inggris yang merupakan keahliannya.

"Tapi ak.. "Ucap Hakyeon menunduk

"Please, I beg u Hakyeon-ah." Ucap Nakhun memotong ucapan Hakyeon.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke sana, pastikan tidak ada yang lainnya berada di dekat sana" ucap Hakyeon.

"Akan ku memastikannya untukmu" ucap Nakhun di seberang sebelum telepon terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menatap sedih Sanghyuk yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit..

Terlihat sangat lemah dan sangat pucat, dan beberapa kali terlihat mengambil nafas panjang...

Sepertinya Sanghyuk bermimpi buruk...

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai lembut rambut Sanghyuk...

Bermaksud sedikit menenangkannya...

Mengelus beberapa kali... Hingga membuat sang punya membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menggangu tidurnya tersebut...

Sanghyuk tak tahu... Dia sedang berhalusinasi atau memang Hakyeon hyungnya sedang berdiri di sana sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut..

Yang dia tahu.. Dia sangat merindukan sentuhan tangan tersebut, suaranya dan bahkan senyumannya..

Dia merindukannya... Sangat merindukannya...

"Hyungiee..." Panggilnya lemah.

"Ya, Hyukkie.." Jawab Hakyeon tangannya masih terus mengelus surat lembut tersebut.

"Aku.. Sangat merindukanmu..." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Hyung juga sangat merindukan kalian." balas Hakyeon

"Ku mohon.. Kembalilah..." Ucap Sanghyuk berharap ini bukanlah mimpi

Hakyeon terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tangannya tetap bergerak mengelus surai lembut tersebut.

"Tidurlah lagi, Hyukkie-ah" ucap Hakyeon

"Baiklah... Asalnya hyung.. tetap di sampingku.." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, hyung akan di sini sampai kau tertidur.." ucap Hakyeon

Mata Sanghyuk kembali tertutup menikmati lembutnya tangan yang sedang mengelus rambutnya itu.

"Hyung... Nyanyikan sesuatu untukku.." ucap Sanghyuk.

"Baiklah... Setelah ini kau harus tidur.. Okay?" Ucap Hakyeon

"Baiklah, hyungie.." jawab Sanghyuk tersenyum

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara nyanyian..

Maljubyeoni eobseodo

nal ihaehae jwoyo

Damadwotdeon jinsimeul

da yaegihalgeyo

Uriga cheoeum mannan geu nal

gieok hanayo

Yeppeun geu ipsullo

naege useojudeon

Hakyeon menyanyikan lagu mereka selambat mungkin...

Agar terdengar merdu sehingga Sanghyuk bisa tertidur...

"Hyung... Jangan pergi lagi... Tetaplah di sini..." Ucap Sanghyuk sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur dengan senyuman kecil berada di wajahnya.

mendengarnya Hakyeon kembali mendiamkan dirinya sambil terus mengelus surai lembut tersebut hingga Sanghyuk kembali tertidur dia masih melakukannya sampai di rasanya cukup dan sudah waktunya dirinya untuk pergi.

"Maafkan hyung... Hyukkie-ah. hyung... mungkin tak akan kembali.. hyung tak ingin kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu, kau tahu? itu terasa sangat sakit saat kau sendirilah menemukan kenyataan yang tak pernah kau dengar selama ini, apalagi saat kau menemukannya tersembunyi di balik sebuah tirai hitam yang berada sangat dalam... mian... hyung tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah ke arah pintu membukanya dan menutup pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan pelan. Hakyeon berbelok ke arah kanan menuju jalan samping yang sangat jarang di lalui orang.

Sementara di arah kiri Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik dan Hongbin sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan Sanghyuk.

Mereka tidak melihatnya dan tidak memperhatikannya walau sebenarnya mereka melihat setengah seiluet yang jelas mereka lihat saat berbelok tadi itu.

Yang mereka khawatirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Sanghyuk...

Mereka berharap demam Sanghyuk sudah turun dari pada demamnya semalam yang mencapai 39.7 derejat itu.

Demam yang sangat tinggi.

Mereka pastinya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sanghyuk akan demam setinggi itu sambil memanggil nama Hakyeon beberapa kali...

Sanghyuk adalah maknae yang sangat di sayangi oleh mereka begitu pula dengan Hakyeon...

dia sangat menyayangi sang maknae... maknae Han yang sangat lembut hatinya..

yang tak seharusnya tersakiti dengan keegoisannya sendiri...

tidak... ini bukanlah keegoisan dirinya semata...

dengan motivasi 'demi kebahagian mereka'lah yang membuatnya nekat melakukan itu semua walau harus merelakan impiannya...

demi mereka dia akan melakukan apapun...

jika pun harus mati... dia akan melakukan...

lagi-lagi demi kebahagian mereka...

'melihat mereka sedih... aku pun akan merasa sedih.' batinnya meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie-ah... Ayo bangun... Kau harus makan dulu..." Ucap Jaehwan menbangunkan Sanghyuk

"Aku masih ingin tidur... Yeonnie hyung-ah" Ucap Sanghyuk membalikkan badannya.

Deg!

Ke empat member lain yang sedang berada di sofa dan di dekat meja tidur Sanghyuk seketika melihat ke arah Sanghyuk.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan Sanghyuk? Yeonnie hyung?" Tanya Jaehwan

mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan sontak saja Sanghyuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Apakah kalian tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Sanghyuk balas bertanya.

"Kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa di ruangan ini, selain dirimu." jawab Hongbin.

"Tapi... Tadi aku merasakan Hakyeon hyung di sini... Mengelus rambutku dan menyanyikan aku lagu kita... love letter... Tidak mungkin itu hanya mimpikan?" Ucap Sanghyuk bertanya di akhir.

Perkataan Sanghyuk membuat mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Leo hyung... Tadi... sebelum kita sampai di sini... Aku melihat sedikit siluet N nyung berbelok ke arah kanan" ucap Wonshik membuka suaranya.

"Siluet berbelok ke arah kanan? Ah, aku juga melihatnya.." ucap Hongbin.

BRAK

Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan Taekwoon yang terdiam sejak tadi langsung berlari keluar...

"Hyung... Tunggu aku..." Panggil Wonshik ikut berlari

"Hongbin-ah... Jaga hyuk. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai kami kembali." ucap Jaehwan sebelum menyusul 2 orang itu.

"Ya, hyung.." Jawab Hongbin.

Sedangkan Sanghyuk masih terdiam di sana.

Jadi, tadi beneran Hakyeon hyung?

Bukan halusinasinya kan?

Itu beneran hyungnya kan?

Seandainya dirinya bisa menahannya lebih lama...

Memikirkan itu membuat Sanghyuk yang masih duduk diam disana menjadi sedih...

'Hyungie...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon yang terus berlari dan sesekali menabrak orang-orang berlalu lalang di sana tidak memperdulikan perkataan-perkataan yang di katakan orang-orang yang di tabraknya.

Hingga dia melihat seseorang berada di seberang jalan...

Tak lama, sebuah taksi muncul di hadapannya.

"HAKYEON!" Teriaknya

Membuat namja yang berada di seberang sana terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap pelaku peneriakkan tersebut.

Deg

Deg deg deg

Deg deg

Seakan adanya gerakan slow mention mereka sama-sama saling melihat satu sama lain dalam gerakan yang lambat di sekitar mereka.

Hingga Hakyeon tersadarkan saat Taekwoon yang berada di seberangnya kembali berlari ke arahnya

De

Deg deg deg

Deg Deg

Panik...

Tiba-tiba mengdatangi Hakyeon hingga membuatnya menyadari bahwa taksi tadi masih berada di hadapannya.

"Ayo, naik.." ucap seseorang di dalam sana.

"Nakhun?" Ucap Hakyeon bingung dan panik

"Cepat naik Hakyeon-ah" ucap Nakhun lagi.

Tanpa ada banyak pilihan, Hakyeon langsung memasuki taksi tersebut...

Setelah taksi tersebut berjalan mengjauhi tempat itu.

"HAKYEON!"

Satu teriakkan kembali terdengar memanggil namanya.

Hingga mereka mendengar suara rem sebuah mobil yang sangat menyakitkan teliga.

SSKKKIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti...! Tolong berhenti!" ucap Hakyeon panik memohon supir taksi untuk memberhentikan kendaraannya.

Nakhun? Dia terlihat santai sekali...

Dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Taekwoon.. Orang yang sangat dicintai Hakyeon itu..

Taksi berhenti di tepi jalan dan Hakyeon berlari keluar dari sana kembali ke tempat di mana beberapa orang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu di sana.

Langkahnya berhenti beberapa langkah dari sana...

"Tidak mungkin..." Lirihnya lemas dan jatuh terduduk

Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang tersebut.

"Tolong Hakyeon-ah, kembalilah bersamaku..."

Deg!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah jadian tersebut.

Hakyeon sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Nakhun...

Hakyeon memandang tajam Nakhun yang tersenyum sangat bahagia dihadapannya ini.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang ini..

Dia ingin lari sekarang juga namun, tidak bisa..

Karena...

Disamping kanannya terdapat Taekwoon yang duduk di sana dan disebelah kirinya terdapat Jaehwan sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat Wonshik dan Hongbin yang berdiri...

Menjaganya... Seakan-akan Hakyeon bisa saja lari kemanapun saat mereka tak melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sanghyuk?

Dia sedang memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang.

Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Hakyeon sekarang maupun nantinya...

Karena dia tak ingin kembali kehilangan hyung tersayang dan sangat dicintainya itu...

Bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakannya...

Ke empat member lainnya juga...

Dia sangat berterimakasih pada Leo hyung, Ken hyung dan Ravi Hyung...

Dan juga Nakhun hyung..

Entah kenapa ke empat orang ini sangat kompak saat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu..

Saat hari dimana Sanghyuk sakit dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui kelanjutan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu?

Sepertinya...

Jawabannya adalah ... Iya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

Taksi berhenti di tepi jalan dan Hakyeon berlari keluar dari sana kembali ke tempat di mana beberapa orang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu di sana.

Langkahnya berhenti beberapa langkah dari sana.

"Tidak mungkin..." Lirihnya lemas dan jatuh terduduk

Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang tersebut.

"Tolong Hakyeon-ah, kembalilah bersamaku..."

Deg!

"Taekwoon!" Ucapnya sontak membuatnya langsung berdiri dan berbalik ke arah belakangnya.

"K-kau masih hidup?" Tanya Hakyeon memastikan

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan terjadi padaku Hakyeon-ah? Mati?" Tanya Taekwoon balik

"T-tapi... Tadi..." Bingung Hakyeon

"Lihatlah... Itu bukan aku." tunjuk pada sesuatu di sana.

"Kucing?" Ucap Hakyeon berbalik melihat yang sempat dikiranya Taekwoon tersebut.

Astaga... Jadi tadi itu kucing? Pantas saja Nakhun tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun dan malah bersikap santai..

Owh... Akting yang sangat bagus Nakhun-ah...

Hakyeon sampai tertipu karenanya..

Karena sebelum Hakyeon berlari kesana.. Dirinya sudah menganggap bahwa Nakhun tak memperdulikan membernya yang satu ini..

'Cha Pabbo'

Rasanya... Julukan yang dibuat oleh Taekwoon itu memang cocok untuk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon kembali melihat ke arah Taekwoon.

"Kembalilah bersamaku, Hakyeon-ah" ucapnya lagi melangkah maju ke arah Hakyeon

"Tidak Taekwoon, aku tidak bisa kembali kesana... Aku tidak bisa kembali bersamamu... Bersama mereka... Tidak akan bisa.." Ucap Hakyeon mundur kebelakang

Airmukanya berubah menjadi sedih..

Tolong seseorang... Bawa saja dirinya lari saat ini juga dari hadapan Taekwoon...

Hakyeon hanya berharap Taekwoon kembali kesana dalam rumah sakit, meninggalkannya sendiri berdiri disana.

Dan tidak membuat dirinya semakin merasa sedih mengingat kebersamaan mereka dulu yang terlalu banyak luka untuk dirinya.

Tidak seperti kenyataan yang sedang di harapkannya saat ini...

Grab

Taekwoon malah menarik tangannya membuat Hakyeon mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan... Lepaskan Taekwoon!" Ucap Hakyeon memcoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Taekwoon yang menurutnya terlalu erat dan membuat tangannya sakit.

Srak

Setelah tangannya terlepas Hakyeon memengangan tangannya sendiri, agar rasa sakit di tangannya sedikit menghilang.

Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon saling menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang mungkin cukup dekat untuk Taekwoon yang tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan...

Membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon dibahunya seperti mengangkat sekarung beras dengan mudahnya.

"Yak! Turunkan... Taekwoon turunkan!" Teriak Hakyeon meronta-ronta dan memukul punggung Taekwoon dengan tangannya.

"Turunkan...!" Teriaknya lagi.

"diamlah Hakyeon... kita dilihat orang." ucap Taekwoon.

"makanya turunkan aku... Taekwoon!" ucap Hakyeon

"maaf, Hakyeon" ucap Nakhun di belakangnya

"eh, Nakhmmmppp..."

tiba-tiba saja mulut dan hidungnya di tutup dengan sebuah kain yang menyebarkan bau yang aneh dan...

Bruk

Hakyeon pingsan

"apa yang kau lakukan Nakhun?" tanya Wonshik yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hakyeon hyung..." panggil Jaehwan

"hanya obat tidur, dia akan tertidur beberapa jam, jadi mari membawanya pulang..." ucap Nakhun.

Taekwoon yang secara reflek menangkap Hakyeon sebelum terjatuh ke lantai hanya memasang wajah datarnya...

"obat tidur? itu tindakan kriminal namanya Nakhun hyung..." uvap Jaehwan mengekori Nakhun yang memasuki mobil.

"aku tidak melakukannya tanpa bertanya pada dokter Jaehwan..." jawab Nakhun.

"tapi, tetap saja itu tidak boleh..." ucap Jaehwan

"aish... terserah... apakah kalian tidak ingin membawanya kembali?" tanya Nakhun.

"tentu saja kami mau membawanya kembali.." jawab Wonshik.

"kalau begitu ayo kembali bersama Hakyeon ke apartemen." ucap Nakhun menampilkam semyuman d wajah ke tiga orang tersebut sambil memandang seseorang yang tertidur di gendongan Taekwoon yang mengangkatnya ala bridal style..

"Ya!"

[FLASHBACK OFF]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

Sejak hari itu... Setiap detik Hakyeon pergi...

Salah satu dari mereka akan mengekorinya kemanapun...

Selama mereka tak memiliki jadwal kerja..

Hakyeon ingin sekali pergi dari sana...

Tapi... Karena senyuman itu...

Senyuman yang sudah tercipta disana itu...

Dia jadi takut...

Takut karena senyuman yang sudah tercipta disana akan menghilang lagi karenanya...

Takut menghancurkan lagi senyuman yang terpasang disana...

Takut... Semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi...

"Hyungie..." Panggil Sanghyuk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon POV

Sejak hari itu...

Mereka selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi...

Ke kamar, ke ruang tamu, ke dapur bahkan ke kamar mandi... Tapi, mereka akan menunggu diluar saja.

Hay... Aku seperti sebuah tahanan berbahaya yang tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian disana...

Tapi, sungguh... Aku sangat merindukan mereka...

Tawa yang hilang... Sekarang sudah mulai kembali terlihat...

Senyuman yang hilang... Kini sudah kembali ke wajah mereka...

Senyum yang tulus dan menghangatkan hatiku...

Aku sangat merindukan mereka... Tawa dan juga senyuman mereka...

Sikap manis mereka yang kadang-kadang muncul sekarang ini...

Entah kenapa aku menyukainya...

Manjanya mereka...

Pelukkan mereka yang tiba-tiba...

Dan entah sejak kapan... Mereka mulai mencium pipiku sebelum tidur...

Dan... Aku juga tak tahu...

Sejak kapan juga mereka mulai melakukannya...

Tapi... Aku menyukai ini...

Kehangatan yang tidak pernah ada disekitarku dulu...

Sekarang terasa lebih hangat...

Dan menyenangkan...

Seandainya dulu aku merasakan yang seperti ini...

Aku mungkin... Bisa bertahan lebih lama...

Itukan hanya seandainya...

Waktu yang lalu... Tidak mungkin bisa diputar ulang...

Masa lalu... Akan tetap menjadi masa lalu...

Karena masa lalu itu... Tidak mungkin bisa diubahkan...?

Itulah yang kupikirkan...

Tapi... Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku...

Bahwa mereka bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit...

Yah... Mereka sedikit berubah...

Tidak lagi bercanda tentangku...

Tak pernah lagi...

Yang ada mereka semakin terbuka padaku...

Sanghyuk... Dia terlalu manja sekarang...

Selalu mencoba mencari perhatianku...

Maknae kesayanganku...

Hongbin... Dia mungkin bukanlah seseorang yang mau memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya manja... dan cengeng...

Namun, sikap malu-malunya itu sangat lucu... Dan manis disaat bersamaan...

Wonshik... Si rapper terbaik di VIXX ini... Sekarang selalu saja mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lucu disekitarku...

Tapi, sesuatu lucu yang dibuatnya... Bukanlah lagi tentangku...

Sesuatu yang dapat membuat kami semua tertawa...

Jaehwan... Si cute main vocal ini... Sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya disekitarku...

Membuat perhatian yang lainnya tertuju pada kami...

Membuat yang lainnya seperti terlihat cemburu saat perhatianku tertuju padanya...

Taekwoon...

Dia tetap saja si pemalu Leo... Yang kadang-kadang tersenyum dengan candaan mereka...

Walau perhatianku tercurahkan kepada mereka tetapi... Dengan sendirinya dia juga bisa menarik perhatianku tanpa melakukan apapun seperti yang lain...

Si pemalu Leo... Yang sangat kusukai...

Kini dia sudah terlihat banyak tersenyum...

Senyum malu-malu dan manis menurutku...

Namun, satu senyuman termanisnya...

Baru kali ini kulihat...

Senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain...

Senyuman itu.. Ingin sekali kumiliki...

Tidak... Aku tidak boleh egois...

Aku... bukan lagi bagian dari mereka...

Jadi... Berharap bahwa mereka menyayangiku saja sudah cukup...

Aku tak pernah berharap kembali ke dalam grup ini...

Tapi... Situasi yang sedang ku hadapi sekarang ini...

Sepertinya bukanlah pilihanku...

Aku tak mengerti...

Nakhun.. Didepanku ini tersenyum sangat bahagia...

Aku menatapnya tajam...

Aku tak tahu... Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini...

Jangan bilang bahwa dirinya akan melakukan aksi yang sangat berbahaya untukku?

Seseorang... Tolong... Sembunyikan aku sekarang juga...

Dari kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya itu...

Hakyeon POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku akan mengembalikan gelar leader padamu." ucap Nakhun mantap

"T-tapi..."

"Hyungie..." Panggil Sanghyuk membuat Hakyeon menolehnya padanya...

Grab

"Hakyeon..." Panggil Taekwoon

kembali... Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon yang mengengam tangan kanannya..

Grab

"Hyung..." Panggil Jaehwan

Dan juga menoleh ke kiri pada Jaehwan yang mengenggam tangan kirinya.

Puk

"Hyung..." Panggil Wonshik dan Hongbin bersamaan

Mereka semua tersenyum...

Memberi kenyakinan kepada Hakyeon untuk kembali menerima gelar itu...

Gelar yang hanya dia sajalah yang cocok menyandangnya...

"Mereka membutuhkanmu, Hakyeon." ucap manager hyung yang entah darimana datangnya..

Sedang bersandar di dinding dekat mereka..

"Ah... Dan aku akan senang sekali... Anak didikku yang sangat gorgeous ini kembali didalam grup ini." ucap Ceo JF

Yang entah dapat darimana kabar mereka disini...

Memasuki tempat itu dan berjalan kearah mereka...

Mereka juga tersenyum...

Entah kenapa... Hakyeon kembali merasa dirinya sangat dibutuhkan dan diinginkan...

Senyuman mereka semua itu... Entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat dihati Hakyeon...

Hakyeon sebenarnya masih bingung...

Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk kembali memulai hal yang sama namun, terasa kembali baru untuknya?

Atau tetap pada pendiriannya?

"Hyungie..." Panggil Sanghyuk lagi.

"Tolong, kembalilah menjadi leader VIXX kami.."

Entah kenapa... perkataan mereka berlima bisa bersamaan.

Entah kenapa... Perkataan mereka yang bersamaan itu membuat keranguan dihatinya menghilang entah kemana...

Membuat hatinya merasa yakin akan keputusannya ini...

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya kembali" ucap Hakyeon akhirnya.

membuat senyuman di bibir mereka semakin merekah indah..

Akhirnya...

Orang yang mereka sayangi...

Kembali pada mereka...

"Terimakasih Hakyeon-ah. Aku akan pergi sekarang." ucap Nakhun bangun dari duduknya...

"Tidak... Akulah yang harus berterimakasih Nakhun-ah... Dan kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hakyeon berdiri diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku akan kembali kekampung halamanku atau mungkin mencoba peruntungan." jawabnya

"Kami akan mengantarkanmu" ucap Hakyeon

"Tidak usah, manager hyung dan sajangnim akan mengantarku" ucap Nakhun menyampingkan tasnya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarmu sampai depan" ucap Hakyeon lagi.

"Yups... Kalau tidak mengantarmu sampai ke sana, kami cukup mengantarmu sampai depankan hyung?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Yah, baiklah. tidak apa-apa." jawab Nakhun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dah, Nakhun... Dan terimakasih." Ucap Hakyeon lagi.

"Dah... Sampai ketemu lagi Nakhun hyung..." Ucap yang lainnya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mobil pergi, Hakyeon menatap satu persatu dari kelima membernya.

"Saatnya kembali kedalam, dan tidur... Mulai besok lusa jadwal kita akan banyak." Ucap Hakyeon menginfokan.

dan satu persatu dari mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Meninggalkan Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon yang masih berdiri diluar.

"Ahh... Lagi-lagi jadwal... Hyung... Sekali-sekali kita main yuk..." Ucap Sanghyuk cemberut.

"Kita tidak punya waktu Hyukkie-ah, bersabarlah.." Ucap Hakyeon mengelus rambutnya.

"Ayo, kita masuk, diluar semakin dingin." lanjutnya.

"Ya, hyung..." Ucap Sanghyuk berjalan memasuki apartemen mereka

Disusul Hakyeon setelah menatap langit yang sangat cerah itu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali... Mereka dibangunkan oleh manager hyung mereka hingga akhirnya disinilah mereka sekarang.

Hongbin, Wonshik, Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Sanghyuk

Yang berdiri bersejajar disana...

Menatap bingung yang ada didepan mereka saat ini.

"Amusement Park?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hey... Jangan bilang kalau kita disini boleh bermain sepuasnya.." ucap Sanghyuk senang

"Sepertinya begitu..." Ucap Hakyeon saat membaca kertas yang diberikan manager hyung mereka sebelum meninggalkan mereka disana.

"Wah, sepertinya ini akan asik!" Girang mereka berempat yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hakyeon dan tatapan datar oleh Taekwoon.

"Ayo kita main..." Ucap Sanghyuk berjalan duluan

Disusul oleh Hongbin, Wonshik dan Jaehwan

Sedangkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon masih diposisi awal mereka..

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya oleh Taekwoon

"Selamat datang kembali Hakyeon-ah" ucap Taekwoon kemudian menyusul mereka.

Hakyeon terdiam di tempat... Dia memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat...

"HYUNG! Cepatan... Nanti ditinggal Lhoe!" Teriak Sanghyuk menyadarkannya.

Di sana...

Sanghyuk berdiri paling jauh dari mereka semua, melipat tangannya dan menyerucutkan bibirnya..

Tidak jauh dari Sanghyuk terdapat Hongbin yang berdiri santai dengan senyuman dimple-nya.

Setelahnya terdapat Wonshik yang menatap santai ke arahnya dengan tangan yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

Dan juga Jaehwan yang melambaikan tangannya memanggil dirinya.

Dan juga Taekwoon di namja pemalu dan dingin itu.

Berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke sakunya.

Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis diposisi awalnya..

"Tunggu Hyung" teriak Hakyeon balik dan berlari kearah mereka..

Ini awal yang baik bukan? Jadi, mari bersenang-senang hari ini...

Lupakan tentang masa lalu... Dan mari memperbaiki masa kini dengan senyuman manismu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI!" Teriak ke empat membernya kecuali Leo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, jangan berteriak-teriak!" ucap Hakyeon juga berteriak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Terimakasih, telah menerimaku kembali' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'terimakasih telah kembali kepada kami, Hakyeon hyung' batin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Mian lama yah... dan saya rasa kepanjangan banget kayaknya ini...

Still U want Give Me U're Love? Eh? Salah salah salah...

Still U want Give VIXX U're Love? Eh? (Kedip-kedip sambil mikir.)

Bye...

~Key~


End file.
